Closer to you
by Zramoey
Summary: Kevin starts to build the courage to tell Edd about his feelings for him but doesn't know how to tell him.. sorry for bad summary first time here lol! Kev/Edd and slight Nazz/Eddy
1. Chapter 1

It was another boring day at the cul-de-sac. Kevin was bored of the same old routine being dragged around by his girlfriend, Nazz. It's not like he hated being around her it's just…he doesn't feel that spark anymore when she's around. No sweaty palms. No shaky knees. No butterflies. He just couldn't take it anymore! They started dating when they first started high school, but half way through sophomore year he started to notice the spark going away. Now here he was; junior year just around the corner and he was trying to figure out a way to gently break his best friend's heart, but he was coming up blank. He was broke out of his train of thought when he heard his phone goes off. It was Nazz.

~Hey can you meet me in the park…we need 2 talk. ~

-yea b there in 5 mins-

Kevin got outta bed and ran his fingers through his red hair while searching for a shirt. His hair was cut short for sports excluding his signature three stray hairs. He finally found a clean plain black tank top, puts his sneakers on and grabs his favorite red cap and makes his way to the park. When he finally got there he saw Nazz sitting on the swings and someone else….was that Eddy? He walked up to the two. Nazz was crying and it looked like Eddy was trying to comfort her. "Hey Nazz what's wrong! Did this dork do something because if he did-"He was cut off by Nazz putting a hand on his arm and whispered "I'm sorry Kevin…but I'm pregnant and the baby is Eddy's.." Kevin was beyond shock. His eyes widened and all he could do was stand there with his mouth hanging open.

A few minutes of awkward silence until Eddy finally spoke up and said "Don't just stand there and gawk shovel-chin! Say something!" Kevin finally found his voice "When did this happen." He gestured his hand two the both of them indicating their secret relationship. Nazz answered and said "Half way through sophomore year I saw you were losing interest in me and Eddy made me feel so happy whenever we went out together…and I also notice you constantly staring at Double –D…" Kevin face grew red as his hat. He never thought he was that obvious. Kevin clears his throat and says "Well umm enough about me what about you two…well three. Are you keeping it?" Nazz nodded while wiping her face. "We already told our parents. After the baby is born I'm going to be homeschooled and since Eddy's parents kicked him out he'll be moving in with me until we graduate and get our own place." Eddy cringed at the mentioned of his parents and Kevin felt kind of bad for the dork. "So how far along are you?" Kevin asked while sitting on the swing next to Nazz. "I'm six weeks. In ten more weeks we're going to find out the gender." Kevin checked the time on his phone. It was 12:30am. "Well I believe this means that I'm a free man once again."

Nazz smirks "Unless a certain hat wearing genius feels the same as a certain red head..." she giggles as Eddy makes gagging faces. " I-I have no idea what you're talking about..." Nazz rolls her eyes and smiles "Aww come on Kevin I can read you like a book. We were best friends before we dated you know!" Kevin sighs and rubs the back of his neck. He never thought he would come to this but he fell in love with the smart-ass dork. It's not like he hated him. It was more Eddy that irked him and Ed was ….Ed. But for some reason Double D was different. He was broke out of his train of thought by Eddy clearing his throat really load. "Would ya stop thinking about my best friend while smiling all creepy like that! It's grossing me out." Kevin blushed and stood up "Well now that the air is cleared and everyone is happy then I'm gonna head home. Dorky you better take care of my girl or else I'll beat the shit outta ya!" Nazz stood up too and smacked Kevin in a playful way. Eddy rolled his eyes and said "I'd never do anything to hurt her or our baby." He slides his arm around her waist and pulls her in. Nazz smiled at his gesture and nuzzled into him a bit. Kevin notices that the dork grew taller so he was at least a bit taller than Nazz yet still a shorty in his book. They say there good byes and head their separate ways. He was right in front of his drive way when he looked over to Edd's house. No cars. He remembered over the years Edd's parents were rarely home and whenever it was dinner and family time at his house he looked through window to boys house where it was quiet with only one dim light on. It must be so lonely. He shakes his then heads to his room; he kicks his shoes off, tugged off the tank top, and pulls off his pants until he was in nothing but his boxers and flops down into his bed. After about ten minutes of thinking about his forbidden love he passes out.


	2. Chapter 2

"Saturday …no Sunday …" Kevin shook his head in defeat and checked the date on his phone. It was Tuesday. Kevin seemed to have a hard time keeping up with days over the summer. Especially since all he can think about was Edd...He heads down stairs and makes himself a bowl of cereal. _Todays the day. _He thought_. I'm finally gonna stop acting like a kid and tell Edd how I feel..._ He finishes his cereal and goes back upstairs to get dressed.

After he finally settles for causal look of blue jeans, a band shirt and his leather jacket, topped off with his signature red hat. He makes his way downstairs just in time to run in to his dad coming home from his overtime night shift. Kevin checks the time. Its 10:30am. "Damn dad they got you working to many hours!" His dad looks at him with tired eyes and shrugs "Whatever pays the bills and puts food on table…Its fine with me..." Ever since Kevin's mom up and left them 2 years ago his father has buried himself into anything that can distract him from reality. Kevin sighs and tugs on his black boots. "I'm going out for a bit dad. Get some sleep…I can't have ya pushing yourself into another heat attack…" his dad had his back turned making himself a sandwich. He waves his hand showing that he acknowledged what the teen said.

Kevin was out the door cell phone in hand.

-hey double dweeb r u free?-

~Hello Kevin! I'm sorry to say that I am occupied helping Ed and Eddy with their summer school homework, but I shall be free in about an hour.-

Kevin chuckled at how dorky he sounded.

-Cool! Can we go to ur place I have something I wanna talk about...-

~That would be fine. May I ask what is it you would like to speak to me about? ~

-It's a secret.-

Since he had some free time he decides to head down to talk to Nazz. She'll want to know that todays the day.

Double Dee's POV

He touches his face feeling it become warm from his blush.

_I wonder what Kevin wants to talk about…Oh dear..._

"Hey sockhead snap outta it! I need to finish this homework so I can get home and get ready for work! Nazz will be pissed if I'm late again." Eddy was given a job at one of Nazz's dad's pharmacies, with Nazz being the manager he knows he'll get an earful with pregnancy hormones giving her anger a kick. Double d puts his phone aside. "I'm sorry Eddy it won't happen again." They finish up the homework and Ed was the first to leave to go to his part-time job at a comic shop.

Eddy gathers his things and was heading for the door when he turned around and looked at Edd. "Were you texting shovel-chin earlier?" Edd was surprised at his sudden question "W-Well yes ...Why do you ask? "Eddy shook his head and said "It's nothing you won't find out yourself. See ya later sockhead." With that he left a very confused Edd standing in the living room wondering why everyone was acting strange today.


	3. Chapter 3

Kevin POV

Kevin checked his phone and saw he had a text from the dork.

~ Salutations Kevin! I just wanted to inform you that Ed and Eddy have vacated and that I am now free to talk! ~

He smiled at the text but his little daze was cut short by a nug from a giddy Nazz. "So by the love-struck grin I'm guessing that was Double D." Kevin felt a bit of blush come across his cheeks and nodded "Y-yea he was telling me he's free to talk now… Nazz I don't know if I can do it… what if he doesn't feel the same? Or he thinks it's just some big stupid prank..." Nazz gave him a gentle smile and patted him on the shoulder. "Aww come on big guy don't say that! Of course he'll feel the same and if he doesn't then life goes on, you'll find someone else to love…I did." She gently rubs here stomach as she said that and Kevin smiled at how things turned out great for her. The moment was cut short when Eddy walked in to Nazz's room "Hey babe I'm home." Nazz smiled and got off the bed to give Eddy a welcome home kiss. Eddy looked over Nazz's shoulder and saw Kevin getting up from Nazz's purple fuzzy chair that was next to the bed. He made a displeased face and said "What are you doing here shovel-chin. You better not fuck Double D over or else!" Kevin rolled his eyes and said "And why would I do that dorky?" Nazz shook her head and smacked both boys on the back of their heads "Can you two ever be civil?" "No." They say in unison while rubbing the back of their heads. Nazz burst out into laughter as the boys gave each other death glares.

Nazz finally stopped laughing and cleared her throat of any last giggles that tried to escape "Alright now back on subject here. Eddy, Kevin was here for a little pep talk and Kevin you need to get going! Don't want to leave Double D waiting!" Kevin nods and hugs her bye then exchange one last death glare with the dork. He pulled out his phone once he was out the front door and texted the know-it-all dork.

-I'm on my way.-

Double D POV

Double D gulped when he read the text. _Oh dear…I wonder what he wants to talk about… _He sighed and rubbed his temple "I'm probably over thinking the whole situation. He must need some help in a class or something...why work myself up over nothing." He got up from his desk and heads downstairs to prepare a snack for them. "Assorted fruit sounds delightful. Natures candy!" he smiled to himself as he prepared the fruit platter. Ten minutes later Edd was bringing the tray of fruit to put on the coffee table when he heard a knock at his front door. He swallowed all his fear and walked to the door. When he opened the door there stood a nervous Kevin fiddling with button on the sleeve of his jacket. When he realized that Edd was there his face lite up

"Hey Double D; may I come in?" Edd smiled at Kevin and nodded butterflies fluttering in his stomach; he moved out of the way so that the other teen could enter. "Please Kevin if you don't mind can you please remove your –"He stopped when he realized that what Kevin was already doing. Kevin smiled and said "Hey I've known since we were kids, I caught on to your shoe thing when you guys did a scam here and you made a big fuss about all the people walking in with their filthy shoes on." Double D felt his cheeks get warm. _He remembered…even that I described them as filthy shoes… _He cleared his throat and gave him a gap tooth smile. "Why thank you Kevin! I really appreciate it."

Kevin POV

_Dammit he's too_ _cute! _Kevin smirked playfully at how hard the dork was trying to hide the fact that Kevin remembering something like that it meant more than a friendly gesture to him. He made his way to the couch and noticed that there was a fruit tray on the coffee table. He grabbed a group of grapes connected and started to pick them off throwing them in the air and catching them in his mouth. After he finished all the grapes he noticed that Double D hasn't moved from his spot since he shut the door; he sets the stem from the grapes back on the platter and patted a spot next to him. Hesitant at first he slowly moved to the couch and took the seat next to Kevin.

Double D's face was red and he was fidgety in his finally looks up at Kevin and says "Kevin if you don't mind me asking…..but what is it that you wanted to talk about?" Kevin nodded and said "Yea sorry…umm well ….how do I put this…" Kevin sighed in frustration _DAMMIT! Why am I getting so nervous! _He took a deep breath and looks straight into cyan eyes. "Okay dork I'm going to be blunt here…I like you, a lot. I can't stop thinking about you and I was wondering if you'd give me a chance. I know I gave you and the other dorks hell, but I never hated you...it was more Eddy that got to me… Anyway you don't have to answer me today, but I'm looking forward to an answer soon!" He goes to head for the door as fast as he could but was stopped by Edd grabbing his hand. Kevin turns to see Double D staring at him in shock. "Kevin I-I'm flattered by your feelings and… you don't have to wait for an answer….I'll give you that chance." Kevin couldn't help but pull the teen into his arms and spin him around. "You don't know happy I am right now to hear you say that!"


	4. Chapter 4

-6 months later-

Double D POV

It was a cold January morning when Double D was frightened by his boyfriend suddenly turning taking all the blankets with him. Now shivering cold and unable to pry the blankets from the other teens iron grip he decide to go downstairs and prepare breakfast for the two. Winter break was coming to an end and school was going to start in 3 days. Unlike Kevin, Edd was over joyed to go back to school and since he knew that with school starting again he would see Kevin less and less due to Kevin taking up extra practice to get ready for baseball , so the boys agreed to spend as much of the holidays together. With Double D's parents rarely if never home and Kevin dad always working overtime they always had a place to be alone.

He hated being apart from Kevin, but he can't help but get excited about expanding his education. He finished up making a stack of pancakes for Kevin when he heard said teenager making his way downstairs. " Smells good babe." He turns around and smiled at the ginger "Good morning Kevin! How did you sleep?" Kevin snaked his arm around his waist and whispered in his ear. "Great, but I would have loved to wake up with you in my arms." Edd blushed and turned off the stove. "B-Breakfast is ready please have a seat." Kevin smirked and took his seat. "Thanks babe looks great….where's the bacon." Double D giggled and brought over the plate of bacon over. Although Edd detested the greasy food Kevin adored it and it made him happy that doing simple things like making greasy slabs of pig meat made the ginger grin ear to ear.

Kevin POV

After breakfast Kevin got a text from his dad saying that he had a surprise for him. "I'll be back soon babe my dad needs me." He heads upstairs and pulls out some clean clothes from his draw that Double D gave him. He goes back downstairs and pulls his boots on and slides on his leather jacket. He then turns to the small teen and plants a goodbye kiss on his lips. "Hmm…come back soon." Kevin smirked and gave one last hug before he made his way to his own house.

He walks up to his front door and pushes it open. "Hey dad what's the big surpri-"His eyes grew wide. "No fucking way..." He whispered "Hello Kevin." A woman stood up from the love seat "It's been awhile." Kevin shocked face turned into a fierce glare. "What the hell are you doing here _'Mom'?"_

Kevin's mom winced at her son's tone. Kevin's dad, Joshua Barr, stood behind his wife and put a protective hand on her shoulder. "KEVIN! That's no way to speak to your mother!" Kevin rolled his eyes and Elizabeth Barr, Kevin's mom, patted her husband's hand and murmured "It's okay dear..." Kevin scowled at his parents. "What are you doing here …I thought you and dickweed were so in love." Elizabeth cringed at the statement then cleared her throat." Well dear…back then I was confused and your father and I were going through tough time …"Kevin snorted "What the hell do you take me for! I'm not some stupid kid that you can say some lame lie to and everything go back to how it used to be! This is bullshit!" He turns around and slams the door behind him. He heard his mother call out to him to come back, but he ignored her. _How the hell does she except to come back and everything be fine when she cheated on dad with his brother!_

He knocked rapidly on Double D's door. The door started to open and he heard Double D sigh and say "Geez Eddy you don't have to –"He stopped when he realized it was Kevin. "Oh Kevin I wasn't excepting you till later. What's the matter did something happen with your father?" Kevin frowned and said "Yea, my whore of a mom is back and begging for forgiveness…The bitch probably needs money." Double D opened the door more to let Kevin in. "Come on Kevin…We can talk about it if you'd like?" Kevin nods and makes his way to the couch "I can't believe it… after two years of no contact…She wants me to welcome her with open arms!" He shakes his and looks at the other teen. Double D wrapped his arms around him and Kevin laid his head in the crook of his neck. "What do I do Edd? I don't want to go home and play house and all that bullshit…" Edd rubbed his back slowly "You know Kevin your more than welcome to stay here I you'd like?" Kevin looked up to meet cyan eyes and smiled "Really? I'd loved that, but…What about your parents?" Double D smiles softly and gently placed a hand on his cheek "They're never home and if they do ever come around then that'll be the best time to inform them of our relationship." Kevin pulled Edd in for a kiss that soon turned into a hot make-out session.

After about thirty-minutes of nothing but face sucking the boys pull apart and start to plan on how things are gonna be now that Kevin was moving in. Double D insisted that they buy a bigger bed since he had some funds saved up for whenever it seemed necessary. Kevin didn't argue about that due to the fact that his feet hung off the bed. Kevin then decided to go back home and get what he could from his house. He waited till he saw that his parents went to sleep so that he didn't have to interact with the two people he detested most in the world right now.


	5. Chapter 5

Double D's POV

He watched as Kevin made his way to his house. _I really hope he's okay…_He is broken out of his thought by his phone going off on the couch.

-Hey sockhead since you ditch me and Ed for Shovel -Chin today you're going 2 the movies with us this weekend to see that new monster flick Ed been dying to see .-

~Hello Eddy! I'm sorry about cancelling our plans, but Kevin needed me. The movies sound wonderful, and Eddy its Ed and I. ~

-Alright I'll pick ya up on Friday after work and whatever Idgaf about my damn grammar in txt!-

~Whatever you say Eddy and what does 'Idgaf' mean? ~

-I don't give a fuck-

~Language Eddy. ~

-Whatever. See ya Friday-

~Goodnight Eddy~

-Night.-

Double D then decides to read a book on wormholes he's been meaning to catch up on to pass the time. After twenty minutes of reading Kevin came bursting through the door a few bags full of stuff in hand. He looked like he was about to fall apart.

Kevin's POV

Kevin walked into his house with the key he had and quietly closing the door. He was thankful that his parents had the room at the far end of the house upstairs so it was easier for him to sneak in without disturbing them. He had some garbage bags to use so he could take what he needed for now until he was able to get more things. As he was shoving some of his favorite t-shirts into a bag he couldn't help but feel bad about leaving his dad. He knew that his mother wasn't going to stay for long he had a gut feeling about it, but he knew that his dad had to learn that just because he forgave his mother doesn't mean Kevin did, and he'd be damned if he stayed and played house until his mom got what she wanted and leave again without a hint where she was going or when she'll be back. After he filled the third bag enough so that it wasn't too heavy to carry he made his way downstairs to head back to Double D's house when he heard his mother on the phone with someone. Kevin puts the bags down gently and listened closely to the conversation.

"Hey babe, I'm sorry I haven't called I've been busy with your brother and our brat."

Kevin cringed and anger built up in him. He clenched his fist to his side and listened some more.

"Josh told me that the cancer is getting worst and that he has life insurance of five hundred thousand to 'help me and Kev get by when he is gone'." Kevin could hear the mockery in her voice as she made fun of his father. His father is dying and he never even noticed. Not wanting to listen to his so called '_loving mother_' go on about all what all she was going to squeeze them dry for he grabs his things and makes his way towards the door locking it behind him to make sure no one knew he was ever there. He runs across the street to the only place he can call home now since he won't even have a family soon and burst through the door to see Edd reading a book on the couch.

The smaller teen looked up from his book and worry spread across his face when he saw the way Kevin looked like he could break down right there. Edd places his book on the coffee table as the ginger grimly sat down on the couch. Not being able to hold back his emotions Kevin pulled Edd into a hug and buried his face into the crook of his neck to hide his crying face from his lover. Double D held onto to the boy encouraging him to let it all out. After about five minutes of crying and Edd cooing in his ear that everything will be okay Kevin sat up and wiped away the tears that lingered on his cheeks and the tears that seemed to have fallen on Edd's neck. I'm sorry about that…" Double shook his head and place his hand over Kevin's "No need to apologize Kevin, but if you don't mind me asking….What happened?" Kevin sighed "I overheard my mom talking to my dad's brother, her lover, about taking what money that my dad leaves me after he dies…." Double D eyes widen "Did something happen to you father for him to plan a will?" Kevin's eyes stung with tears "Yea…..he…he has cancer and from what I heard from the whore of Peach Creek he's not gonna last much longer..." He choked on the last word and tears started to fall from his eyes again.

Double D's POV

Double D couldn't help but cry as well. Six months ago when they came out about their relationship, Kevin's dad welcomed him into the family with open arms. He couldn't believe that he was going to die and he despised Kevin's _mother_ for being so heartless and leaving her only son and dying husband to live a life that she'll no doubt regret later. "Kevin…" But before he couldn't finish what he was going to say he was interrupted by Kevin kissing him hard on the lips.

When they finally broke apart both were gasping for air. Kevin placed his forehead against Edd's and looked at him with pleading emerald eyes. "Edd….please…" Edd sighed, but eventually nodded. Kevin scooped the smaller teen into his arms and headed straight to their bedroom.


	6. Chapter 6

Kevin's POV

When he entered the room with Edd still in his arms he went straight to the bed. He plopped the smaller teen on to the bed and began to remove his cloths starting with his shirt. He kissed and nipped along his jawline as his hand ran down his bare chest and started to unbutton Edd's pants and slowly pulled down the zipper revealing the bulge begging to come out. Kevin swiftly took off his pants not wanting to ignore the throbbing in his groin any longer and started to remove his own cloths "Get the condom and the lube out babe." Edd nodded and leaned over to open the night stand next to the bed and grabbed the requested items. He handed the lube and condom to the now nude ginger. Said ginger placed the items next to him so he could tug at waistband of Edd's boxers while he kissed and sucked at the sensitive skin along his neck. He then ripped the last article of clothing left on him and smirked to see him as aroused as he was.

He slicked three fingers with the lube and began to slowly prep Edd adding one finger at a time. He maneuvered around with all three digits until he hit his prostate barely hitting it. He could see that Edd was more than ready by the moans and pants that kept escaping his lips. He then proceeds to coat his erection with lube when he noticed he forgot the condom. He scowled and murmured "Fuck the condom." He tosses the lube and position himself to Edd's entrance. "You ready babe?" With his arm over his eyes and a coat of sweat already coated his body he nods and says "Y-yes Kevin!" Kevin slowly starts to push into the smaller teen until he pushed his length all the way in. He moves slowly at first then quickens his pace knowing exactly where to aim. Edd moans started to become louder "F-aster –ah-pp-please." Kevin does as he's told and quickens his pace a bit more. Feeling the familiar warm coil building up he grabs Edd's erection and starts pumping it to match his thrust.

After few more pumps and two hard thrust both of them came at the same time. Kevin slowly pulls out and plops down next to Edd both trying to steady their heart beats before they go and shower. Edd snuggled up next to Kevin and Kevin snaked an arm around his waist to bring them closer. "How are you feeling?" Kevin looked down at the smaller teen and smiled softly "As long as you never leave I'll be fine." He kissed the top of his and then sat up pulling the other teen with him "Come on let's go take a shower."

Double D's POV

It's been a week since Kevin moved in with him and he noticed how progressively depressed he's been getting. After the first night of Kevin moving in sex became a regular thing since it's the only thing that helps Kevin sleep at night. Every time Edd tries to bring up the subject of Kevin talking to his father he gets interrupted by Kevin kissing him and insisting on sex again. Today Double D had a plan that was full proof and wouldn't end with him naked and everything unresolved. He planned to have Kevin's dad over for dinner so that they could fix things up before his father passes and his mother gets away with all the money. When he got home from school he started immediately on dinner. He looked at the time to see how long he had until Kevin got home from baseball practice. When he saw he had plenty of time to get everything ready before he arrived he decided to call Kevin's dad to invite him over. The house phone rang a few times before a woman's voice came on the phone "Hello Barr residence?" Edd froze. He knew exactly who it was. He cleared his throat and said "Hello, may I speak to Joshua Barr please?" Annoyed sigh escaped the woman's lip "I'm his wife, Elizabeth Barr, may I ask what do want with my husband?" Edd gulped "Well I'm a friend of his and I was wondering if he would like to come over for a meal…" There was a brief moment before he heard a slight aha on the other end of the phone "Why my husband would just love to I'll have him stop by after work…May I ask who you are?" Edd sighed in relief that the woman didn't show any sign of wanting to join them "My name is Eddward Vincent and thank you." They say their goodbyes and hung up. Edd had a feeling things might work out.

Elizabeth's POV

After she hung up with Mark, her lover, to let him now her husband will be gone for a while with a friend and texted her husband about said friend's dinner plans she couldn't help but think the name she was given early sounded familiar.

"Vincent….Vincent…Hmmmm I can't put my finger on it…"

Kevin POV

Kevin walked into the house after baseball practice and smiled when he smelled dinner; he made his way to the kitchen "Smells good Edd what are you…" His voice trailed off when he saw someone sitting at the kitchen table. Even with his back turn he could tell who the person was by the jawbreaker factory jumpsuit and the same ginger hair that he has.

"Dad…"


	7. Chapter 7

Kevin's POV

"Dad…"

The man turned around and smiled at his son "Hello son… How have ya been?"

Kevin swallowed his urge to burst into tears and sat across from his father "I've been better…How about you…How are things with… _mom_." A sneer started to form on is face at the mention of her name. His sneer soon turned into shock when he saw his dad cringe at the mention of his wife. "Things are…bad…Kevin you were right I-"he was interrupted by Kevin's phone going off in his pocket. He reached into his pocket with an annoyed face but it soon changed when he saw it was Nazz calling him "Sorry dad I have to take this…" His father nodded in understanding and Kevin brought the phone to his ear "Hey Nazz what's up?"

"Shovel-chin! Get your ass down to the hospital Nazz gone into labor early!"  
Kevin's eyes widened and he nods his head and says "Alright dork what hospital?!"

"Peach Creek Memorial! Hurry and get your ass down here and bring sockhead with you!"

Kevin hangs up and tells Edd and his dad what happened. Josh said he could take them to the hospital in his car since Kevin only hade his motorcycle and Edd didn't own car at all. It took them fifteen minutes to get there and when they arrived and found out what floor was for delivery they made their way there to find Eddy pacing the floor while he had a look of worry written all over his face. Edd startled the nervous wreck of man when he placed a hand upon his shoulder to try and comfort him a bit which failed to say the least. "Eddy why aren't you in there with her?" Eddy looked at him like he asked him why the sky is blue "There were some complications and so they had to do a C-section…" he couldn't help but slump in a chair and think the worst. "We can't lose that baby girl…I don't know what I'll do if they make me choose who to save if it comes to that…" Kevin couldn't help but feel sympathy for his childhood rival. He wouldn't know what to do if the cancer finally does it toll on his dad and he has to choose to pull the plug or not…He frowned and shakes his head not wanting to bring negative energy now.

Double D's POV

Edd looked at his friend and gave him a hopeful smile while he patted him on the back. "Now Eddy, there's no need to go worrying like that. The baby is two months early she may have some difficulty breathing and be smaller than a baby born on time, but she will most likely survive and so will Nazz."

Eddy looked at his friend with new found hope "You think so?" Before Edd could reassure him a nurse came out and told Eddy that everything went smoothly and that the baby and Nazz were okay and resting. Eddy rushed to Nazz's room and burst in there to find Nazz lying there looking exhausted. She smiled softly "Hey Eddy." Eddy rushed to her side and took her hand into his "Where's Fiona?" Nazz gave Eddy's hand a reassuring squeeze and explained that she was in a special nursery since she was premature. Kevin sat on the other side of Nazz and Edd stood behind Eddy while Kevin's dad stayed in the waiting room since the visitor amount was at its limit. Nazz smiled at everyone and thanked them for coming. "It was no big deal! You're my best friend Nazz…I 'll always be there for you." Edd couldn't help but smiled at the comment. Seeing how close they are reminded him of his, Ed's ,and Eddy's friendship. A nurse came in to tell them that they had to do one final check up on Nazz, so they had to leave the room. They made their way to the nursery and stopped when the found the place that Eddy's and Nazz's daughter was.

She was in a crib but it had roof with and walls with holes on the side big enough to put your arm through. The baby girl had breathing tubes and was hooked up to a machine to make sure her heat beat stayed at a normal pace. Eddy was the first to break the heart wrenching silence "She looks like she's as big as my hand…" He sat down on the chair next to her "Fiona Isabella Hemmingway… My daughter." He smiled as he felt the tiny fingers squeeze his finger "I'm never going to let anyone hurt you." He murmured to the sleeping baby girl. After ten more minutes past and a nurse came in and told them that Edd and Kevin had to leave but Eddy could stay since he was the father. They say their good byes and head back to Edd's with lasagna waiting for them when they get back. When they got there they ate and agreed that they'll finish their conversation tomorrow since today was eventful enough.

After Kevin's dad left Kevin started to nip at Edd's neck "Let's go upstairs babe..." Edd frowned and stifled a yawn "Kevin can we just cuddle tonight…I have no energy in me for sex" Kevin stopped what he was doing and looked at Edd. He smiled when he saw Edd's sleepy face and his heart melted "Yeah babe we can skip sex tonight." He kisses the top of his head and they make their way upstairs to get ready for bed. After they both showered and brushed their teeth; Edd cuddles up to Kevin while pulls him closer and he rested his chin on the top of Edd's head while he pulls the cover over the both of them. Kevin began to slowly stroke Edd's back which made Edd even more sleepy then he was until he eventually fell asleep to the soothing gesture his lover was doing for him.

Kevin's POV

Kevin couldn't help but smile when Edd's breathing became a steady indicating he was asleep. He kissed they top of his head again and began to wonder what his dad was gonna say before Eddy called about Nazz going into labor. _He said that things are bad…I hope dad finally realized the monster mom has become. _Frowning then gently shaking his head as if it would make the terrible memory go away. To distract himself he decide to listen to Edd's breathing and it made him smile that the teen was staying by his side through all this. With that last thought and the calming sound of Edd's breathing Kevin finally was able to drift off to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Kevin's POV  
Kevin woke up with Edd snuggled in his chest breathing softly. Kevin couldn't help but smile at the boy with awe and starts to gently stroke his soft raven hair. After about ten minutes of playing with Edd's hair and the boy only stirred but didn't wake he decided to go downstairs and make some breakfast. He was making his way downstairs when he heard a rapid knock at the door. Groaning he made his way to the door but the person behind the door made him freeze in his place and his blood started to boil. "Hello son." Kevin grinded his teeth and glared at the woman who calls herself his mother "What the fuck are you doing here?" Elizabeth scowled at her son "That's no way to speak to your mother!" She tried to push her way in, but with Kevin playing football and baseball since he was kid he had a good build on him and it made him smirk at her attempt. "Well since you won't let your own mother in why don't you come outside. We need to talk." Kevin glared at her and scoffed "Why the hell would I listen to the whore of Peach Creek for? For all I know I don't have a mother." He went to slam the door in her face but stopped when the women spoke up "We need to talk about the Vincent boy, _son." _

Kevin froze and opened the door slowly "What about Edd." He gave a death stare daring her to try and pose a threat to his boyfriend. The women somewhat trembled under his stare, but composed herself quickly "I want you to break up with boy and move back in with me and your father. I don't want to be the talk of the town because my son is with some _fag _nobo_-"_She was cut off by Kevin slapping her across the face leaving a nice big red handprint on her face "One; you will NOT talk about Edd that way Two; why the hell would I ever listen to you. And Three; you leaving dad for his brother made us the talk of the town years ago. Me and Edd getting together is the least of your problems." Before he could finish his rant a voice spoke up from the top of the stairs "Its Edd and I Kevin." Kevin turned around and Elizabeth peeked around Kevin's shoulder. Edd came downstairs with a robe and bunny slippers on. He didn't bother putting his hat on since he figured it'd be just him and Kevin.

Elizabeth frowned and kept looking back and forth from the two boys rubbing her stinging cheek. Edd made his way downstairs and stood next to Kevin standing closer to him while Kevin snaked an arm around his waist pulling him closer to keep the smaller teen warm "Mrs. Barr I'm sorry to inform you that I have no plans on breaking up with Kevin nor do I think Kevin has any intentions on breaking up with me, so if you don't mind if you would _please_ get off my property before I call the police." Kevin couldn't help but smile at Edd. He loved it when he acted sassy like that, it kinda turned him on. Elizabeth crossed her arms and scowled at the teen and then it transformed into a sly smirk "You know you remind me of your Father. Tell me son? Is he anything like his father in bed? or is he as dull as his pathe-" This time she was interrupted by Edd slapping her on the same cheek Kevin slapped her on "You will reframe from speaking of my father like that. Now I don't like to repeat myself so will you _kindly get the fuck off my property?!" _

Double D's POV

Double D then pulled Kevin backed a bit and slammed the door in her face before she could say anything else about his family issues. Kevin suddenly pulls him into an embrace not realizing he started to cry. "It's okay Edd. She's gone." Double D didn't want to bring any more attention to the issue, so he wiped his face of any tears and pulled back a bit to look up at Kevin "I'm fine Kevin really… Let's go make breakfast." Edd pulled out of Kevin's arms fully and made his way to the kitchen but was stopped by Kevin scooping him up in his arms and throwing him over his shoulder making his way to the couch instead. He then plopped down on the couch bringing the smaller teen down and into his lap wrapping his arms around him like a cage so he couldn't get away from him and hide the fact that what that demon woman said didn't hurt him. "Now Eddward, I know that you've been there for me throughout this whole thing with my parents, but you don't have to go through your problems alone you know. I'm here for you too like you are here for me…I…I love you Edd…and I hate seeing you trying to bottle up your pain and sadness like that. You can tell me what's going on babe you don't have to face your problems alone anymore." Edd fell silent to what Kevin said until he couldn't help it anymore and sobbed into the gingers shoulder for a while.

When he finally managed to stop his sobs he decide it was best to let Kevin know the real reason his parents are rarely home " I was twelve when I caught my father with another woman to which I presume was your mother. I told my mother about it thinking that she knew, but of course most affairs are secret and whenever my mother and father thought I was asleep for the night my mother would scream at my father about the affair and how my father being with that woman is tearing this family apart. Of course he was in denial and was saying that the woman was the real love of his life and that he was going to pack up and leave with her and her son and start a' happier family ' as he put it." Edd paused for a minute to compose himself and snuggled into Kevin more for comfort "After about a month my father came back saying that the woman left him because she was with another man and didn't even love him. He was broke and heat broken, but my mother didn't care… she had already filed the divorce papers and told him that he was not aloud anywhere near me or this house, so now my mother works double shifts to keep up with the bills and anything that I need around the house and my father….well I have no idea what he's up to. Last I heard he was in Vegas and he lost all of my college fund money and was put in jail for fraud."

After Edd finished Kevin started to rub his back in comfort "I'm sorry you had to deal with that all by yourself and then my childish bulling and Eddy's dumb scams." He kissed the top of his head and Double D couldn't help but smile at the loving gesture "It's okay Kevin. Actually having to deal with all that is what kept me sane throughout the years. If it wasn't for you guys always being around me I would have been so lonely, so thank you for being there even if you didn't know it." He sat up and looked Kevin in the eye and said "Oh and Kevin." kissed him softly and pulled away before Kevin turned it into a make out session "I love you too."


End file.
